Une seule femme à ses yeux
by LilyKiss
Summary: Luberier prit dans le piège d'un amour à sens unique, du point de vue de sa femme, ça vous dit ? Surtout que la dame de ses pensées n'est autre que... Et oui, il faut lire pour savoir


**Trouvez-moi bizarre si ça vous chante, mais j'ai une certaine affection pour Malcolm Luberier. Je suis la première à reconnaître que c'est un salopard doublé d'un opportuniste avide, mais je lui trouve un certain cachet. Peut-être parce qu'il est méchant en fait... J'ai toujours eu un faible pour le méchant dans les histoires...**

 **Comme Luberier prit dans le piège d'un amour à sens unique me plaisait bien, ben, sur un coup de tête, j'ai collé dans le rôle de l'objet de ses pensées mon perso féminin préféré – j'ai nommé Alma Karma (version féminine). C'est sans doute bizarre, mais j'assume.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Luberier, d'Alma et de Kanda ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, Charlotte Luberier est sortie tout droit de mon imagination, ainsi que l'histoire qui suit.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de l'auteure pour l'utilisation parfois détournée que je fait de ses personnages...**

* * *

Charlotte Luberier était une femme étonnante. Tous se doutaient bien que l'irascible Malcolm Luberier avait une femme, tenu qu'il était d'assurer la pérennité de son illustre nom, mais bien peu avait rencontré Mme Luberier en chair et en os.

Elle était l'image stéréotypée de la femme d'ornement par excellence : petite, fine, bien proportionnée, avec un visage harmonieux éclairé de deux yeux d'un bleu étonnant, auréolée de belles anglaises rousses. Toujours polie, toujours souriante, elle savait à merveille jouer le rôle de la parfaite épouse décorative.

Mais penser qu'elle se résumer à cela c'était faire une grosse erreur. Son apparence soignée et vernie n'était qu'un masque qu'elle montrait au monde. Et sous ce masque se cachait bien des choses. Des sentiments. Des convictions. Des blessures.

Elle n'avait pas choisi son époux. Son mariage avait été arrangé du début à la fin. Elle n'était ni celle que Maître Zù voulait faire épouser à son élève, ni celle que Malcolm lui-même avait choisi. Mais, en face de ces deux femmes extraordinaires, le père de Malcolm avait tranché en faveur de son arbre généalogique imbattable. Descendante de plusieurs familles royales d'Europe, on pouvait faire remonter ses racines avant les croisades.

Ce que Feu M. Luberier n'avait pas vu, c'est qu'il avait choisi la seule femme au monde capable d'aimer son fils. Il n'avait vu en elle que le parfait réceptacle pour ses petits-enfants à venir. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse tous les jours avec son époux, mais elle avait été bien plus heureuses que ses ''concurrentes'' si elles avaient dû l'épouser.

Celle que Zù lui destinait était une scientifique émérite, qui n'aurait pas su rester dans l'ombre de son mari. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours joué à armes égales avec l'homme qu'elle avait épousé par la suite.

La femme que Malcolm aimait aurait pu le rendre heureux. Mais il y avait plusieurs problèmes à ce mariage. Premièrement, la jeune femme y était fermement opposée. C'était un amour à sens unique. Elle en aimait un autre. Désespérément.

Pourtant, elle comprenait Malcolm comme aucune autre femme ne le faisait. Ils étaient fait du même bois tout les deux, même s'ils ne le montraient pas de la même façon. C'était sans doute pour cela que Malcolm l'aimait autant. Elle était son égale. Si elle avait réussi a oublier son amour pour un autre, elle aurait fait une Mme Luberier très correcte. Elle avait suffisamment de talent pour jouer l'épouse soumise avec le même brio que Charlotte elle-même.

Mais, entre eux, il y avait l'homme qui décidait du destin de Malcolm : son père. Et Henry W. Luberier n'était pas homme à s'arrêter aux sentiments et à la compréhension nécessaire dans tout bon mariage.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était assurer la descendance de sa famille. En l'enrichissant si possible.

Et celle dont son fils était épris avait bien des défauts sur ce point. Elle était une exorciste. Une symbiotique qui plus est, à l'espérance de vie plus que réduite. Elle devait se battre au nom du Seigneur, et elle était bien trop puissante pour qu'on se passe d'elle durant les neuf mois nécessaire à la création d'un petit Luberier.

Mais l'idée d'un croisement entre un membre de cette puissante lignée et une exorciste aussi puissante aurait pu balayer toutes objection.

Alors la jeune femme avait abattue sa dernière carte. Elle ne pouvait pas épouser Malcolm parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce que son père attendait. Elle était stérile.

Malcolm n'en avait rien à faire, mais son père si. Avec son incapacité à avoir des enfants elle avait perdu son ticket pour le mariage. Elle le savait très bien lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit.

Alors c'était sur Charlotte que c'était porté le choix d'Henry Luberier. Elle aimait son époux et lui portait de l'affection. La naissance d'Edward n'avait fait que renforcer leur lien.

Lien qui ne s'était jamais brisé, malgré toutes les tragédies qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. De leurs quatre enfants, un seul avait survécu. Les autres avait été donné en pâture à l'Innocence par leur grand-père. Malcolm n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans cette décision, et elle non plus. Elle avait vu un à un ses enfants subir le même sort que les frères et sœurs de son mari. C'était ainsi dans la famille Luberier depuis des générations. Seul l'aîné était épargné, pour assurer la lignée. Les autres étaient des cobayes au nom de la Guerre Sainte.

Mais tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son époux n'avait pas réussi à lui faire oublier cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle savait que, dans le cœur de Malcolm C. Luberier, il n'y avait qu'une seule femme au monde digne de marcher sur cette terre. Cette femme qui capturait les regards des hommes avec une aisance incroyable, sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette exorciste qui restait femme jusqu'au bout des ongles, même couverte de sang.

Alma Karma, celle que l'on surnommait la fleur écarlate. Elle se tenait au milieu des cadavres de ses ennemis et de ses compagnons comme une fleur s'élevait de la boue, pour embaumer le monde de sa douce fragrance.

Personne n'avait imaginé qu'un jour elle périrait. Elle avait tout pour elle : la beauté, la force, l'amour d'un homme, l'admiration des autres. Elle était une légende, indestructible. Et pourtant, elle était partie au moment même ou l'Ordre commençait à vouloir conserver à tout prix les corps des compatibles.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose s'était brisé à jamais dans le cœur de Malcolm Luberier. Sa femme l'avait pressenti avant tout le monde. Elle seule savait à quel point son mari aimait Alma. Et elle seule pouvait savoir à quel point il allait s'enfoncer dans un monde sans couleurs ni sentiments pour la garder en vie.

Puis les scientifiques avaient réussi. Et, comme un pied-de-nez formidable à son époux, Charlotte avait appris que Yû Kanda s'était aussi relevé d'entre les morts. Au moment où elle avait appris cela, elle avait su que c'était le début d'une tragédie qui se finirait dans le sang et les larmes.

Elle avait été amie avec Alma. Elle savait qu'être une femme était tout pour elle. Et pourtant, ils l'avaient fait se réincarner dans un corps d'homme. A deux pas de celui qu'elle avait aimé à en mourir.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi Henry Luberier avait demandé à ce que la jeune femme soit réincarnée en tant qu'homme. Premièrement parce qu'ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus avoir l'ascendant physique qu'elle avait sur son fils. De plus, en tentant d'effacer leurs mémoires, il était certain qu'elle ne le comprenait plus. Deuxièmement, pour les mêmes raisons, aucun lien ne subsisterait entre elle et Kanda.

Ce fut la première erreur d'Henry Luberier concernant Alma Karma. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé ne pouvait pas comprendre les sentiments d'une femme amoureuse contrariée. Il en avait fait les frais avec le reste des scientifiques.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'Alma était morte, au lieu de se sentir soulagée de la perte définitive de son éternelle rivale, elle en avait pleuré de douleur. Cette femme, avant d'être l'objet d'un amour qu'elle n'avait pas demandé, était son amie. Puis elle avait pleuré pour son époux, qui ne trouverait plus personne qui le comprenait aussi bien et aussi vite.

C'est alors que Malcolm lui avait annoncé qu'elle était encore vivante. A l'instant précis où il lui avait dit cela, elle avait su que jamais son époux ne reviendrait de ce monde sans saveur où il était enfermé. En conservant envers et contre tout le corps d'Alma, il avait atteint un point de non retour. Il s'était enfoncé plus que jamais dans les ténèbres encerclant son cœur.

Charlotte était bien consciente qu'il ne gardait pas la jeune femme – pour elle comme pour tout ceux qui l'avait connu de son vivant, Alma resterait à jamais une femme, quel que soit son aspect extérieur – par désir pour son corps. Non. N'importe quelle femme pouvait remplir ce rôle, et Charlotte n'avait rien contre donner sa part. D'ailleurs Alma lui avait toujours refusé ce droit de la toucher.

Non. Il la gardait auprès de lui parce qu'il avait besoin d'une oreille qui écoutait sans juger. Elle le faisait de son vivant, et elle continuait dans cette presque mort. Il ne savait pas si elle l'entendait ou pas, mais il lui parlait. Encore et encore. Parfois, plus que la femme qu'il aimait, elle était sa confidente.

Ce n'est que lorsque les Noés avaient libéré Alma et que Charlotte sut le fin mot de l'affaire, qu'elle comprit à quel point son mari et l'exorciste étaient semblables. Ils avaient tous les deux sacrifiés toute chance de connaître l'amour à nouveau pour que l'objet de leurs sentiments restent en vie.

Alma s'était caché derrière autant de murailles que possible, allant jusqu'à mourir pour qu'il ne sache jamais qui elle était vraiment. Elle s'était laissé tuer pour qu'il la cherche éternellement. Pour qu'il ait une raison de vivre.

Malcolm l'avait sauvé d'entre les mort pour qu'elle vive. Et, ce faisant, il avait en toute connaissance de cause renoncé à ses chances avec elle. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerai ce qu'il avait dû faire pour qu'elle reste sur cette terre. Il le savait, mais il avait quand même sauvegardé son corps, espérant par là sauver son esprit.

Il avait bien vu à quel point sa haine envers lui et l'ordre était forte. Il avait mesuré la force de l'amour de cette femme qui n'en était plus une pour un homme. Elle avait été jusqu'à s'offrir au Comte pour l'épargner le plus longtemps possible.

Puis Allen Walker les avaient tous les deux expédiés loin de la Congrégation. Charlotte avait soutenu son mari dans ce deuil qui ne pouvait se permettre d'afficher en public.

Elle avait attendu avec lui la mort de son maître. L'ambiance dans l'antichambre était pesante, et aussi affligée qu'elle se devait d'être.

Kanda était arrivé et elle avait cru faire un malaise. Elle avait beau être habitué à toutes les surprises – bonnes ou mauvaises – liées à la vie dans la Congrégation, elle restait faillible.

En voyant qui se tenait derrière le samouraï, elle avait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Alma Karma et chair et en os. Et femme jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ses vêtements en loques n'arrivaient pas à cacher sa féminité. Elle était revenue comme elle l'était avant. Elle était redevenue cette femme qui faisait tourner les têtes des hommes sans même le vouloir.

Charlotte avait senti son mari revivre. Elle avait été heureuse que son amie soit de retour. Parce qu'elle pouvait être a nouveau avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais aussi parce que son mari avait à nouveau une personne à qui parler.

Plus tard, elle avait prit Alma à part et lui avait demandé de reprendre son rôle. Cela pouvait sembler bizarre, une épouse qui jette pratiquement son mari dans les bras d'une maîtresse. Mais pour Charlotte c'était la suite logique des événements.

Plus que jamais, l'Ordre avait besoin d'hommes forts à sa tête. Et Malcolm C. Luberier avait besoin d'Alma Karma à son écoute pour être fort. Finalement, comme tous les hommes, il n'était rien sans une femme.

* * *

 **Voili-voilou, on retrouve la fin ouverte de _Femme envers et contre tout_ , pour les mêmes raisons. **

**La fameuse 'fiancée mystère' de Maître Zû a potentiellement une histoire, même si je ne sais pas bien où je la collerais... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**


End file.
